Forum:360 Pearlescent Giveaway
Hey guys. I've never done anything like this before, but I'm at max money and I have pearlescent-quality guns that I want to get rid of. All of them are weapons that I'm willing to give away, free of charge. I will be online with a solid connection next weekend, so that's when I'll be giving away the weapons. So why am I giving as way all of these guns for free? As I mentioned, I have 23 pearlescents in my inventory, and it's not gonna hurt me in any way if I give them to you so you can eliminate your enemies faster. A short breakdown of what I have: 1 Serpens, 5 Nemeses, 4 Arieses, 2 Undertakers, 3 Jackals, 4 Tsunamis, and 4 Bessies. Currently, I have no Avengers or Stalkers. A weapon-by-weapon analysis of what I have to offer: 1. AR24.2 Glorious Serpens MyWetDream Damage: 353 Accuracy: 87.2 Fire Rate: 8.8 Clip Size: 90 Additional Info: None. 2. TK5.M Fulgurating Nemesis Damage: 298 Accuracy: 94.3 Fire Rate: 4.7 Clip Size: 18 Additional Info: x4 Shock, 4.7x zoom. 3. RF4.M Lightning Nemesis Damage: 333 Accuracy: 95.7 Fire Rate: 3.1 Clip Size: 16 Additional Info: x4 Shock, 4.1x zoom. 4. BLR5.M Lightning Nemesis Damage: 300 Accuracy: 91.8 Fire Rate: 4.5 Clip Size: 18 Additional Info: x3 Shock. 5. TK.M Lightning Nemesis Damage: 282 Accuracy: 91.8 Fire Rate: 5.5 Clip Size: 12 Additional Info: x4 Shock. Has a low-power scope (zoom isn't viewable on weapon card). 6. HRD.M Lightning Nemesis Damage: 310 Accuracy: 93.6 Fire Rate: 2.8 Clip Size: 12 Additional Info: x3 Shock. 7. MAL330 Pearl Aries digNOIZE Damage: 693 Accuracy: 94.4 Fire Rate: 1.7 Clip Size: 3 Additional Info: x4 Shock. Medium-zoom scope. 8. KLR1 Pearl Aries Damage: 997 Accuracy: 93.6 Fire Rate: 1.0 Clip Size: 6 Additional Info: x2 Shock. Open-ring iron sight. 9. RX220 Pearl Aries Damage: 781 Accuracy: 89.3 Fire Rate: 2.0 Clip Size: 6 Additional Info: x2 Shock. 10. RV10 Pearl Aries Damage: 761 Accuracy: 96.4 Fire Rate: 1.6 Clip Size: 6 Additional Info: x1 Shock. 11. RPG520 Steel Undertaker Damage: 2287 Accuracy: 88.8 Fire Rate: 1.3 Clip Size: 8 Additional Info: None. 12. SPC11 Steel Undertaker Damage: 2148 Accuracy: 88.8 Fire Rate: 1.5 Clip Size: 8 Additional Info: Shock rockets. Low-power scope. 13. ZPR250 U Hunter's Jackal Damage: 1123 Accuracy: 68.9 Fire Rate: 1.4 Clip Size: 2 Additional Info: Incendiary grenades. 3.1x zoom. 14. BA100 U Hunter's Jackal Jarob Damage: 1003 Accuracy: 68.9 Fire Rate: 0.8 Clip Size: 12 Additional Info: Shock grenades. 2.7x zoom. 15. SPR21 U Hunter's Jackal Damage: 1175 Accuracy: 68.9 Fire Rate: 1.1 Clip Size: 6 Additional Info: 1.5x zoom. 16. TD150 C Cobalt Tsunami Damage: 208 Accuracy: 95.3 Fire Rate: 8.3 Clip Size: 46 Additional Info: x4 Shock. Highest zoom available. 17. RF500 C Cobalt Tsunami Damage: 374 Accuracy: 90.5 Fire Rate: 2.5 Clip Size: 18 Additional Info: x4 Shock. Thumper-style SMG. 18. HX 140 C Cobalt Tsunami MyWetDream Damage: 258 Accuracy: 90.5 Fire Rate: 12.5 Clip Size: 55 Additional Info: x4 Shock. 1.7x zoom. 19. TEK330 C Cobalt Tsunami Damage: 217 Accuracy: 93.5 Fire Rate: 10.8 Clip Size: 36 Additional Info: x4 Shock. 20. GGN50 ZZ Fearsome Bessie MyWetDream Damage: 1384 Accuracy: Irrelevant (100 when zoomed) Fire Rate: 0.4 Clip Size: 6 Additional Info: None. 21. DVL5 ZZ Long Bessie Damage: 1258 Accuracy: Irrelevant (100 when zoomed) Fire Rate: 0.4 Clip Size: 6 Additional Info: None. 22. VRR590 ZZ Long Bessie Jarob Damage: 1241 Accuracy: Irrelevant (100 when zoomed) Fire Rate: 0.5 Clip Size: 3 Additional Info: Reloads faster than other Bessies due to its Rolling accessory. 23. GGN350 ZZ Fearsome Bessie Browncoat 921 Damage: 1225 Accuracy: Irrelevant (100 when zoomed) Fire Rate: 0.5 Clip Size: 6 Additional Info: None. Guns that are stricken through with a Gamertag next to them are taken. Post below with your Xbox Live Gamertag and the number of the gun that you want. FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED. NO EXCEPTIONS. My Gamertag is Death Metal 115. Enjoy. Props Not a request, b/c I don't play on Xbox. But I sincerely salute you for giving instead of duping. Dämmerung 02:53, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't mention it, man. Just want to help people. Montybrady 01:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Requests Browncoat 921: Hey Death Metal, if you've still got that GGN350 ZZ Fearsome Bessie, #23, I'll take it off your hands for you. Thanks a lot! I'll message you on XBL too Browncoat 921 01:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) digNOIZE: Hey man, i'd love that MAL330 Pearl Aries, #7. Sent a message to you on xbl too. thanks again for doing this :) DigNOIZE 01:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I'd be interested in #1, 18 and 20 if it's cool? I'll send you a message on xbox later in the week :) MyWetDream 20:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Jarob: #22 And if possible I would like that shocking Jackal Thank You-GT:Jarob Kingdom LuckyLuuucas: I'd love #20 (GGN50 ZZ Fearsome Bessie) if it's still available. --Luuucas 13:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) TO EVERYONE THAT SENT ME A MESSAGE: Can you resend them to me, please? My 360 was acting funky. Everyone's guns have been reserved. Montybrady 01:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) MASSIVE ERROR. PLEASE READ. To everyone that reserved a Pearlescent: My save game was somehow corrupted. I am unable to recover any data. (In other words, all of my pearls were lost.) I will be devoting every waking minute to farming for pearls, and I should hopefully have as many, if not more, pearls than this time. My deepest apologies to all...this is making me sick to my stomach... I will still be online this friday, but look for my new forum. It will have different pearls. Montybrady 01:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : If you don't mind ... what's your preferred farming method? Crawmerax, Crimson Armory, something else? How long do you generally farm for and what are your expected results? Any tips you'd care to share? I'd really like to find these on my own if possible. Anyway, if you see this and care to answer that would be awesome. Thanks so much. Luuucas 16:54, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : A typical farming run for me consists of me killing Crawmerax (I usually average one pearl every two kills) and running through the Armory (I average one pearl per run). Then again, this is just me. Some people have better or worse luck. I've been told I have very good luck when it comes to pearls. Montybrady 02:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) You have sickingly good luck if you can find that many pearls. 04:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That's frighteningly good luck. Would you care to elaborate a bit ... *What playthrough? *What level is your character? *What Class MOD are you using? *Have you completed the full Knoxx DLC? *Do you have any funny rituals like spinning around in the elevator 10 times while jumping? *How are you killing Crawmerax (actually fighting or using the glitch spot)? *Are you killing all/any of the smaller worms as well? Sorry for all the questions ... it's probably just jealousy talking. Luuucas 13:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol it's all good. Here goes: *I play on Playthrough 2. *My character is Level 69. *I use the Heavy Gunner class mod with massive magazine and fire rate bonuses. *I've completed the main storyline of DLC3, Thirsty the Midget's missions and all but one of the Circle of Duty missions. I've also completed Marcus's mission Mop Up, so I can freely access the Armory. *I usually jump against the red barrier of the elevator. I'm not sure if it helps or not, though. *I use the glitch spot. *I kill all of the smaller worms except for the Armored Craw Worm, just in case I need something to shoot if I go down. And my loadout...it probably doesn't matter, but just in case: *1 Atlas Pearl Ogre with a scope. *1 Maliwan Defiler with a high-powered zoom and 2 shots (5 with my COM). *1 Atlas Aries with 6 shots (17 with my COM) and that open-ring sight. *1 Maliwan Hellfire with a high fire rate, 55 shots (~150 with my COM) and a low zoom. It's funny...my pearl count suddenly dropped after you posted this. XD Happy hunting. Montybrady 02:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC)